Whouffaldi's First date
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: This is one shot about whouffaldi's first date


Requested by britween1232 from wattpad

Doctor arrives at Clara's front door knocking. Clara opens the door to find the doctor dress nice and suitable for their first she wonder if he changed outfits for than she did. So she asked,

"How many outfits did you get that?"

"At least ten, what about you which by the way you look absolutely stunning."

"Why thank you, Doctor, I win it took me twelve."

Doctor smirks and chuckles as he hands her rare cross bred of daisies and roses, clara at awe of them told the doctor,

"Why thank you, I never seen such flowers what are they called"

"Daisy roses came highly recommend of florist from the royal garden in 2024."

She smells them and it smells like sunshine and desire. She tells him,

"Well, I don't want the flowers to tilt, so you come for a bit while I put these in water."

Doctor nods as he enters Clara's apartment he looks around sees family pictures and it seem she put way the ones of Danny but curious he sneak off to her bedroom. She had such a spacious bed big enough for two.

He went to her three mirror vanity set she found pictures of her with Danny and another picture which quite surprised him he grab looked more closer it was picture of her and his recent previous regeneration the eleven doctor.

He remember when and where the this picture was taken well eleven and Clara.

It was christmas

Eleven has made his presence known to Clara's family. Clara's granny so eager she could resist asking for clara and eleven to photo op. Granny ask

"Okay two young love move close."

Eleven and clara do as they told and granny had one more instruction for clara.

"Clara, why don't plant one on the fine young handsome man of yours."

Clara looks Eleven him smiling at her he nods hinted it is okay to do so.

She smiles at him moves in and plants nice kiss on the cheek and granny snaps a picture.

There 12th doctor looked at himself through the three mirror vanity he was not the strapping young man anyone. He was old for the time being and not the viberinate doctor once was. Clara calls out,

"Doctor, where are you?"

He responses and lies, "In the loo, will be right out."

Doctor places the picture back to his place but face down it hurt too much to see face he once had. He returns to clara he asks

"Ready to go."

She kisses on him on the cheek, and replies, "Ready as I will ever be." He smirks walks to her door open for her and she crosses his path, they out for their first official dinner date.

Not all first dates turn out prefect but most first always happen to be awkward.

But for doctor and clara things were not just awkward but uncomfortable especially for the doctor. It didn't once doctor and clara entered the restaurant the stares from other young couples on their dates you just think

What strange and odd couple.

Hostess who was definitely an eyeballer with an attitude while sitting them Clara wasn't going to stand for it. After they sat at their table clara said,

"If you had a problem with me and boyfriend I suggest that to attitude up or I will a little talk with your manager. Have I made myself clear."

With sighed she said "Crystal, your waitress will be right with you."

Doctor looks around the stares have not to stop and doctor still not feeling at ease about it. Clara knew this was hard for him but want to reassure him he shouldn't be ashamed.

Clara takes his hand places on the table on top of his hand stroking it she reassures him.

"Doctor, look at me.."

He faces her, looks at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Maybe this was mistake, Clara." sighs

"I am not the once witty cute and young doctor you traveled with."

Clara tells him, "You listen, doctor, yes you are young, you know, I don't care. You are the doctor who I happen to love and care for no matter if you happen to be young or old."

Doctor smiles ignores everyone stares take her hand lift her hands and kisses it softly and tells her.

"Clara, my Clara, you are my hero."

She blushes and admits

"And you are mine, my doctor."

They looked around realized maybe this restaurant was not the right fit for them so Clara says.

"Let's get out of here."

Doctor replies, "You read my mind."

The rushed out the door like to wild teenagers.

The end

*need more whouffaldi prompts Luv writing about these two*


End file.
